clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Barbarians and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Barbarian is the first unit to be unlocked in the Barracks. The Barbarian's appearance is a man with an angry, battle-ready expression, blonde hair and a long yellow handlebar mustache. He wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle, which indicates that he may be a Scottish warrior. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short broadsword in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet. **Upon reaching level 3 the Barbarian gains a leather headband and a bigger sword. **At level 5 the Barbarian receives a Viking helmet and bronze broadsword. **The level 6 Barbarian wields a dark iron broadsword and sports a mighty horned helmet, complete with facemask. All accoutrements (kilt, belt, wristbands and sandals) turn a darker shade of brown as well. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Barbarians are useful to distract defenses in groups and powerful when swarming in huge numbers. **Archers and Giants are commonly used to support Barbarians. **Players sometimes spread Barbarians to avoid them all being picked off in one group by a Mortar or a Wizard Tower as these Defensive Buildings deal splash damage. **Large masses are very effective as they will quickly destroy anything in their path. **The Barbarian has no preferred target when attacking; he will simply attack the closest building to him. **They are good to take out lone buildings, e.g. builders huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **If a Mortar is exposed and otherwise undefended, a single Barbarian can easily destroy it as Mortars cannot target troops which are close to them. **Barbarians can act as a "poor man's" distracting troop in a similar fashion to Giants; while they have far less health individually, a group of five Barbarians (the same housing requirement as one Giant ) has approximately 75% of the health as a similar-level Giant while doing nearly 4 times the damage (and costing approximately 20-25% of the elixir to train). Note that this strategy is far less effective if splash damage defenses are in the area, as they will damage all Barbarians at once and destroy them relatively quickly when grouped. *'Defensive Strategy' **Barbarians are an excellent choice for a Clan Castle troop as they have relatively high health and damage for single housing space troops. They will soak up a significant amount of damage, delaying attackers and allowing your fixed defenses take care of the rest. ---- *'Trivia' **Of the three Tier 1 troops (Barbarian, Archer, Goblin) the Barbarian has the highest health and does the second most damage (Goblins of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest moving but fastest to train . **When you tap on the Army Camp, all the Barbarians stationed there will briefly raise their swords. **The appearance of the sword changes at levels 3, 5 and 6. **You can have a maximum of 220 Barbarians at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 250 if you include the 30 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **When Barbarians notice hostile troops such as Clan Castle reinforcements and Heroes, they will stop what they are doing and automatically attack them; once the enemy troops are defeated they will proceed to attack the nearest buildings from''' 'their current location -- '''they will not return to their prior target. ' **The Barbarian is shown as the primary Troop due to it being shown as the logo for the app. Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops